Since photovoltaic generators do not provide any electrical power at night and provide a variable electrical power which even fluctuates in the short term depending on the cloud cover during the day, the integration of energy stores for electrical energy is of particular interest. With such energy stores, photovoltaic systems could be enabled to provide a constant electrical power even at night and during the day.